You're my hero (Discontinued)
by Yoonggi
Summary: What if Deku decided that being a hero wasn't what he was meant to be? In this story, Izuku Midoriya decides to be the best hero support for his best friend, Katsuki Bakugo! What will happen to the two of them? Their brotherhood will be tested in the incoming hurdles as Deku will be entering U.A as the first quirkless sidekick! (Disclaimer, image is not mine).
1. Chapter 1

**Note: In this universe, Deku decides that being a sidekick was more than enough for him (don't worry y'all this is for his character development ;)**

* * *

Ever wonder why Bakugo really hates Izuku? Was there a proper reason for him? Or was it because he was hiding something?

*10 years ago*

"Katsuki let's go!" cried a kid that was waving at the young blonde.

"You guys go on ahead." He told the group of kids, they all looked at him and one of the kids started to snicker.

"Come on guys, let's let Katsuki and his _cripple_ friend." That was probably the first time Bakugo ever popped a vein. He was so angry at the kid. How dare he mess with his bestfriend!

"HOW DARE YOU!" a little kid like Bakugo at the time, punched an older and much bigger kid, all for the sake of Izuku…

Eventually the bunches of kids piled up and became too hard for Bakugo to handle alone, and like the dork his friend was, Izuku summoned up what little courage he had and flew straight right in the fray of kids. He was indeed quirkless, but Bakugo still taught him how to throw a punch.

"Kacchan!" screamed little Izuku as they fended off the kids. Bakugo was shown to have multiple scratches and bruises here and there, but Izuku looked far worse. His curly hair was disheveled, his eyes a little bit swollen; his knees scraped with a bit of blood trickling down and on top of all that, his tears were already threatening to spill.

"Kacchan… *urk* *urk* we did it!" Bakugo couldn't remember the last time he felt that angry. For a weak and frail boy like him to throw himself into the fray for his sake, that's why he took a silent vow that he would make Izuku strong even without having a quirk.

"Izuku… Listen to me, if we continue to be friends you'll only end up hurting yourself more." He told the younger boy with a sad smile on his face.

"B-But Kacchan- *urk* *urk* I don't want to lose a friend! You're my first friend!" here come the water works… Bakugo winced at the sight of Izuku crying his eyes out.

"O-oi don't cry! *sniffle* All Might wouldn't cry!" He shouted, pointing at Izuku who quickly wiped his tears and snot.

The walk home was really quiet this time. The two boys stopped by a river and set down their bags on the soft grass. This was their special place, Izuku's swollen eyes had gone back to normal after their quick stop earlier at a convenience store to buy band aid's and a cold compress.

"Izuku, you have to be strong. And those bullies won't stop picking on you if you act like a wimp all the time." Izuku looked back at him with wide eyes.

"Yeah… But I'll never be as strong as you Kacchan… I'm quirkless." He sighed and crouched down the bed of soft grass. Bakugo then took out a small notebook from his back and handed it to Izuku.

"Here. You're really sure that you don't want to be a hero?" he carefully asked Izuku, who gulped and weighed down his options.

"Kacchan… I can't be like All Might…"

He knew it, his friend was still afraid. Why did it have to be so unfair? Why did Izuku have to live his life without a quirk? It was so freaking unfair! He thought. He looked at Izuku and saw that a new smile formed on the quirkless boy's face.

"But! I'll be the best sidekick the world will ever see!" He was taken aback, sidekick? But then, that would mean…

"O-oi are you serious about this? I-If you're going to be a sidekick, you'll have to be mine! Here, here, on this notebook you scribble down all the bad guy's weakness and what I can do to defeat them! Deku! This is perfect!"

"W-what did you just call me Kacchan?"

"Deku! It's perfect! It means 'I can do it!' we'll be the best duo U.A will ever see!" the two boy's laughed their heads of, already they scribbled down what their costumes would be like, which HQ they would like to be assigned on, and Izuku even picked Bakugo's hero name: Spitfire!

"Spitfire?" Bakugo tested as Izuku explained to him that Spitfire was a cool name, perfectly matching his quirk. With a grin, the young Bakugo jumped in excitement, adrenaline rushing in between the two boys.

"Then it's settled! Deku! First thing tomorrow we'll start our training!" Bakugo ordered sternly, he and Izuku were now determined to be the best crime fighting duo. Even heroes need help, just because someone doesn't have a quirk doesn't mean they can't help people with quirks.

"Yes sir!" saluted the young Izuku, the two boys then marched home, excited with their newfound dream. Bakugo's parent's apparently had business to attend to the next morning, so they left him with Izuku's mom. The two boys spent the entire night watching hero videos while Bakugo noticed that Izuku really was determined to analyze heroes and the villains.

"No bad guy will ever threaten our city anymore, hero Spitfire!" beamed Izuku with a bright smile to his friend.

"You know it! We'll be the best duo there ever was Deku!"

 _\- End_

* * *

 **Welp, that was already a chore to write. Anyway I hoped my writing skills didn't rust that much guys, I hadn't been writing in ages, probably three months out of action now. I hope you would leave a review! Thank you once again for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Why hello there dear readers! First off, I would like to thank your overwhelming support. Last night when I published this story, I didn't expect it would garner much attention, but I was surprised when I checked my phone beeping like crazy from all the notifications I got from you guys. Thank you so much, I hope to deliver more fun to read chapters!**

* * *

Childhood breezed by the two boys, next thing you know they were already in their high school graduation, preparing themselves for U.A. This was it; they both are getting their U.A letters today. But before that, they still had a ceremony to attend to. There was a fleeting feeling of disbelief from Deku, soon he'll leave his mom and possibly start a career in heroics. This was really it… All he needed now was the U.A acceptance letter.

"Oi dumbass!" looking over to his shoulder, Deku was meant with a playfully rough slap on the back by his best friend.

"Seriously Kacchan… You're going to give me a heart attack on of these days." Sighing in contend, Deku looked fondly at the river when the two of them passed it by on the way to school. Bakugo looked over to his friend and saw Deku grinning like an idiot. Even he remembers the day the two of them almost got their asses kicked when they were kids.

"Still worried about the bullies? Don't worry about those assholes, those fucking bastards don't have a quarter of your brain to even follow us to U.A." he said out confidently, shoving his hands in his pockets. Deku nodded in agreement.

"Still, what if you're the only one to get in U.A Kacchan? What happens then?" He asked out of confusion and lack of confidence.

"Deku, we've been over this, for the past like…" Bakugo then comically used his fingers to count the number of years they've been training, which made Deku burst out laughing.

"It's been ten years Spitfire" Bakugo's grin grew wider as he slung his arm over Deku.

"See? Ten years! Dude there's no fucking way the hero support department won't accept you, plus you were the one that helped me design my hero costume right?" Deku nodded, they soon reached the gate of their school and the two boys rushed past each other in a footrace.

"You're already getting slow old man!" Deku laughed maniacally at Bakugo who was getting a little bit sluggish. Deku was already bolting past students with his customized pressurized air sneaker boosters, Bakugo on the other hand was low-key using his quirk to catch up to Deku. Eventually the two of them made it into the auditorium.

"Y… Yo- I'll let you win this time Deku…" Bakugo said, fanning slightly sweaty face, Deku was doing the same, albeit laughing at the same time.

"No way! I really beat you this time, you grandma!" Bakugo raised an eyebrow at his dorky friend and punched him in the arm.

"Don't let it get to your head, tiger." He told Deku as they took their seats. The ceremony went smoothly until Deku noticed something amongst the crowd of students. There was a suspicious person that he'd never seen before. Taking a closer look, he noticed that the person was wearing a school uniform.

"Psst… Kacchan…" he tapped onto his friend's shoulder, Bakugo didn't need to know, because he already observed the suspicious guy along with Deku.

"I know dumbass… If anything breaks lose, you plan the evacuation for the people while I hold off the guy." The two kept whispering at each other like children.

The two of them kept an eye out for the strange visitor as the ceremony capped off. They both received their diplomas with wide grins. Deku was over his mother who was happily crying while hugging her son, Bakugo was over there on the side with his parents, his mom was ecstatic while his father was giving him a silent thumbs up with a grin on his face.

"Izuku! Call over Katsuki and let me take a picture of the two of you!" dragging his friend Bakugo who was being swarmed by girls, hoping to take the second top-most button of his uniform. **(In Japanese culture a male graduate may give his second button to a female student. Although some boys give their buttons to girls they like without being asked, it's more common for a female junior to ask a senpai (senior) she likes for his button)**

"Smile!" Deku's mothered told the two boys, Bakugo slung over his arm on Deku while he just posed with a dorky smile and a peace sign. Peering over Deku's shoulder, Bakugo noticed that a girl was coming up to Deku for real! Coughing loudly to excuse himself, Bakugo winked at Deku while he pointed at the girl behind his friend.

"M-Midoriya-san!" Deku was dumbstruck, his classmate and longtime crush Sheimi Moriyama had come up to him asking for the second button of his uniform. Bakugo took his mom's camera and was laughing hysterically while taking a video of Deku, who was blushing-beet red and awkwardly laughing along with his crush.

"I-Is it really okay for me to have it Midoriya-san?" Sheimi shyly asked, Deku's throat hitched and the words were a jumbled mess. He could only nod furiously as the beautiful girl in front of him beamed with happiness.

It was a spur of happiness, Bakugo was happy for his friend. Looking around the crowd of girls swarming him, Bakugo tried to look for _Her._ Suddenly his vision was impaired when a hand covered his eyes. He chuckled as he took off the hand that was covering his eyes knowing already which hand it was.

"Awww you're no fun Baku." Said a girl with wavy green hair out loud, Bakugo jokingly tossed the hand that was covering his eyes earlier back to its owner.

"Come on Setsuna, if I think that half a decade is enough to know you what your hand feels." The girl in front of Bakugo huffed and crossed her arms over her shoulders.

"I see you've saved up your button, ay. Hahahaha, who're you planning to give it to? Tell me, tell meeeee." She nagged and nagged until Bakugo had enough of it and harshly ripped off the second button of his uniform.

"Who else?" Bakugo smugly said to the confused girl.

"What do you me-" and just like that, she was caught off guard with Bakugo kissing her square on the lips whilst taking her hand. The kiss didn't last long, but it certainly left Setsuna breathless. Deku oversaw the commotion of the cheering students around them and gave Bakugo a thumbs-up.

Bakugo then looked to Setsuna who was immediately slapped him out of nowhere. He was stunned, but laughed along with Setsuna who was in a fit of giggles.

"That's for kissing me out of nowhere." She said to him with a smug look on her face. Bakugo was dumbfounded.

"What the hel-" before Bakugo could come up with an argument he was then kissed back straight to his lips. Setsuna pulling him by his collar as she stood on her toes to reach him.

"And that's for being so freaking suave'. Izu's dorkiness is really rubbing off you, idiot." She took his hand and winked at him. Bakugo could only form an 'o' with his mouth as he saw amongst the crowd the Deku was also getting some action, being pulled in a kiss by Sheimi. He'd have to put it into his mental notes that Sheimi was a pretty daring girl herself.

Such is youth, for Bakugo and Izuku, this was only the start of their hero career. After the ceremony, both boys said their goodbye's to their girlfriends and headed off somewhere to celebrate. The auburn sky lit as the two boys walked aimlessly. Sharing stories and funny moments with each other, life was good they both thought.

"Deku, let's stop by the river for a while." Bakugo said with his arms over his head. It was quiet for a while, until both of their phones buzzed at exactly the same time. Checking through their phones, both Bakugo and Deku gulped as the results of the U.A exams were in.

"Kacchan… I didn't make it…" Deku told him the sad news. Bakugo saw that he got in, but immediately shut off his phone when he saw Deku's down casted look. He knew this look all too well, _that_ look Deku made when they were both still kids.

"Who fucking cares about U.A, we're a fucking package deal! If you're not in this with me I won't go; to hell with this bullshit!" Bakugo shouted, throwing a pebble onto the river, it skipped four times before submerging into the depths.

"You have to go Kacchan, don't worry about me." Deku confidently told his friend, Bakugo wanted to just murder someone with his rage right about now. But he couldn't, not with Deku looking like that.

"O-oi, what do you mean don't worry about you, you're my sidekick! You're my fucking wingman!" the two of them sat down on the grass, both emotionally drained.

"It was really impossible for a quirkless guy like me to get in there Kacchan." Deku said, no longer was the boy crying, but his face held a look of self-disappointment as well as the look of acceptance. Acceptance that he will never get into U.A, and acceptance that he will never be there for Bakugo when he's out crime fighting.

Another buzz was heard on Deku's phone. Opening to see the message, Bakugo noticed that slowly, Deku's face was lighting up!

"Kacchan! Look at this!" Bakugo quickly got off his seated position and squinted at Deku's phone to read the text message.

"GOOD DAY! IN LIGHT OF THE RECENT SHORTAGE OF HERO SUPPORT ENROLEE'S WE WOULD LIKE TO INVITE YOU TO THE GRAND BRAWL! EACH HERO SUPPORT WILL NEED A PARTNER TO ENTER THIS COMPETITION. THE WINNERS OF THE TOURNAMENT WILL RECEIVE A FULL SCHOLARSHIP INTO U.A AS WELL AS A TICKET TO A TRAINING CAMP HELD BY U.A'S FINEST HEROS."

"No fucking way… DEKU THIS IS IT!"

"Yeah… I can't give up just yet Kacchan, it says here that the deadline for entry submissions will be on September ten, we still have about three months to train for this…" Deku was shaking with excitement, this was his chance! With or without a quirk he can prove himself here.

"Pffft! We'll ace that shit!" Bakugo smugly grinned, he was pumped. This will be their debut as the best crime fighting duo in the world!

 _\- End_

* * *

 **Well that was certainly longer than the one I first wrote. So yeah, here we are guys! First off, things to mention: 1. Sheimi Moriyama was taken from another favorite anime series of mine, Blue Exorcist! (Yaaaaay) her quirk is basically revolving around manipulating plants. 2. Setsuna Tokage, she appears in the anime as a student of class 1-B her quirk isn't really that much explained, but I wanted her to have a unique quirk, basically her quirk enables her to detach body parts, not only that but her quirk can also disassemble other people (don't worry there isn't gory shit involved) Thanks again for reading and reviewing dear readers!**

 **P.S: If you all have some requests of OC's, please don't be shy, I want to include as many of them as possible since Deku's class of sidekicks will be needing names and quirks of their own. Just PM to me their character profiles and I'll include them into the story!**


End file.
